the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Louise Moore
'Louise Moore '(1 Jun 1902 - 12 Sep 1943) was a half-blood witch who attended Hogwarts from 1 September 1913 to June of 1920. She was the daughter of Edward Moore, a half-blood wizard, and Martha Moore (née Gamp), a pure-blood witch. She had an older sister, Clara. Louise's mother, Martha, was a member of the Most Ancient House of Gamp, and the second-youngest eleven children (of eight sisters and three brothers). She had a number of first cousins which whom she was friends with, including Arcturus Black III, the Tremblay sisters, Beatrix Davies, and Muriel Goshawk. Biography Early life (1900s) Louise was born outside of Peterborough, Northamptonshire, England. She had an older sister, Clara. On her mother’s side, Louise had a total of twenty first cousins. This was because the Most Ancient House of Gamp produced eight children that lived to adulthood, the second to last of which being her mother, Martha. Her mother, a pure-blood, had married a half-blood, which wasn’t entirely frowned upon by the Gamps, due to Martha’s low place among the family, being the second to youngest daughter. However, Edmund Moore (1876-1922) and Louise, as well as her older sister, Clara, were eventually shunned by the Blacks. Hogwarts years (1910s) Louise received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1913. She was believed to have purchased a wand made of applewood and dragon heartstring at Ollivander's Wand Shop some time before attending. She boarded the Hogwarts Express in London with her cousin Arcturus, who would be a first year as well, and they shared a compartment with Arcturus's cousin, Pollux, who was also a first year. Louise reportedly planned to make Slytherin to prove to her aunt Hesper that she was worth spending time with, because she was a half-blood. Louise inevitably was sorted into Hufflepuff House, her cousin Arcturus was, inevitably, put into Slytherin. They hoped to remain friends but as they aged, Louise and the rest of her family were shunned from the Blacks, and they refused to consort with each other. Louise was friends with her other two cousins that happened to be in her same year- Beatrix Davies and Muriel Goshawk, both Ravenclaws, instead. However, there was heavy tension between Arcturus, Beatrix, and Muriel because Arcturus refused to talk to Louise and her sister Clara, and Beatrix and Muriel thought that Arcturus was a pure-blood supremacist. Louise was hurt when Arcturus refused to talk to her, and she cried all night. Personality and traits Louise was a very friendly and loyal individual, and that is precisely why the Sorting Hat put her in Hufflepuff. She had the tendency to hold grudges, however, and grew to despise her cousin Arcturus as she got older, for refusing to talk to her. Appearance Louise Moore had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a very pretty child, and looked like her sister, Clara. She was of an average height, like her mother. Etymology Louise is the French feminine form of Ludwig. From the Germanic name Chlodovech, which was composed of the elements hlud "famous" and wig "war, battle". This was the name of three Merovingian kings of the Franks (though their names are usually spelled in the Latinized form Clovis) as well as several Carolingian kings and Holy Roman emperors (names often spelled in the French form Louis). The surname Moore is derived of the Middle English mor, meaning "open land" or "bog" and given to persons dwelling near a moor or heath. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Individuals Sorted in 1913 Category:Moore family Category:Half-bloods Category:Characters Category:English individuals Category:1900s births Category:1940s deaths Category:Global Wizarding War deaths Category:Applewood wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Gemini Category:20th century individuals Category:Individuals from Northamptonshire Category:House of Gamp descendants Category:Murdered Category:Death by Exsanguination Category:Grandchildren of Hector Gamp II